fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wanking Deaf: The Game: The Story/Issue 30
RECHEESEGRATE "yall didnt come wid train did u" vernon ask "ya, y?" kenny ask "NOTHING I SEE THE HOUSE LETS GO" everyone forgot what verny just say and they run back da groop return to the HQ they see omid on bed "OMID" christa screem "is everyfing ok" lee ask "OMIIIDD!!!" "ok jeez" verno roll his eyes "I NEVA SHUDDA LEFT U M8 IM SRY" omid coff and wake up "is he zombiefied" benny boi ask "hey whats going on guys omid back again" omid say and smile cheeky "WE GOT MEDICINE" christa say "good im hungry lol" verno give omid some pills and he swallow "u look like shit benny, whats going on" omid ask "BEN IS AN ASSHOLE HE SHUDDA DIED LEE" kenny say anger and he walk back to somewhere else "lee lets talk" verno take lee outside "sorry bout brie mate, he was a good dude" lee say "dont beat ur meat over it. u couldnt have done anyfing. but i dont feel much. i dont feel anything. like down there in the penis area. should i not be erect by now? thats how it was when it happened to my daughter and my friends. but now i just take this in stride like its what we are now" verno say "what u want to talk about" lee ask "i wanna take clementoni of your hands, she needs an old man like me, its good for health" lee push verno into wall and scream "NO ONE GETS BETWEEN ME AND CLEMENTONI THE PEPPERONI, UNDERSTAND? U NASTY ASS OLD MANG WIF ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION" lee go into the office where clem is staring outside but first molly is seen tryna escape "going somewhere" he say deeply "ya sorry i dont like water and people but thanks for the ride it was fun" she say "more fun than the "ride" with loganpie?" lee smirk molly get mad and run away "worth it" lee go into office "hey sweat pee" he say "where are we going after the boat" clementoni ask "idk" "what about my pepperoni kingdom, will we look for it" "we dont have time..." clementoni cries and lee sits down on a couch and sleeps many whours later lee wakes up but everyone is gone, he walk around but no one is home... he is HOME ALONE: LOST IN SAVANNAH he then see clementonis hat outside in the bakyard he piks it up and hears radio noise and he is spooked lee run and find the radio he is about to pick it up but BAM HE GETS BIT WHAT????? "AWWW NAAAWW" lee say like retarded rick grims "lee???!" groop appear out of nowhere lee hide the bite and they find him "lee wtf are u doin here" lee decide to show bite "omg wat" omid say "got bitten guys, anyway, clementoni is missing everything is about her right now we can not focus on me..." the groop is afraid "we'll come wif u" omid and christa say "benny boi?" lee ask "idk idc, if u wanna" he say "hold on, wat, U BRINGIN DIS SHITBURD???" kenny say "ya we need everyone, on that note what bout u kenny" lee ask "lee we are top mates and i are super man to come with u so YES" kenny go back to horny mode "well then lets go" they travel to the cancer hole undergrand "VERNO WE DONT WANT ANY TRAAABLE" lee say like luigi no answer he is sad then radio "LEE" clementoni say "CLEMENTONI" "hello lee..." the familiar voice says "VERNON U SON OF A BITCH" "this isn't vernon... and you should really watch your ass.... clementoni's fine, she ain't in a sniyotch... if i were u... i'd watch my next words very carefully..." end of ep 4, cya in ep 5 gois Category:The Wanking Deaf Category:The Wanking Deaf Issues Category:Issues Category:RazorWolfz